


Best Tongue Award

by viverl



Series: Tempo [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl
Summary: Junmyeon gets an award and celebrates with Sehun.





	Best Tongue Award

It was the night of his first Musical Award show and Junmyeon came home with a big grin on his face and an even bigger trophy in his arms. He was ready to gush with his members about this evening's events but when he stepped into the dorm's living room he only found a note explaining that Chanyeol had taken out most of the members for dinner after his baseball game. 

 

Junmyeon's good mood fell but before he let the depression fully hit him he noticed a tiny detail. The note didn't say anything about Sehun joining in. Usually that would have been expected. Sehun was the heart of EXO after all. But Sehun usually would have sent Junmyeon a text about it.

 

Without going to his own room first, Junmyeon stepped towards Sehun's small practice room which Chanyeol had suggested and drafted for him. If he wasn't out than Sehun would be in there. 

 

Junmyeon's heart skipped a beat when he heard Sehun's singing voice the moment he opened the soundproof door. Sehun was singing an unknown song with all his heart, something he was no doubt working on his own. Junmyeon noticed that it was a ballad, how unusual. Nice.

 

“You sound so good, Sehunnie!” Junmyeon praised him immediately.

 

Sehun spun around, surprised at the intrusion. “Hyung!” Junmyeon loved that big smile on Sehun’s face that seemed to be reserved just for him. 

 

Sehun's eyes wandered up and down Junmyeon's slender figure. “You look sexy!” 

 

Junmyeon smiled shyly. He had dressed up in a smoking for the awards. “Why aren't you out with Chanyeol and the others?”

 

“I saw on naver that you won an award and I wanted to be here to celebrate with you, hyung.” Sehun's eyes shone with sincerity. Sehun had wanted to go with Junmyeon but his Busted filming session had made it impossible scheduling-wise.

 

Junmyeon's face broke into a broad smile, Sehun's honesty and enthusiasm making him giggle a little. “Ahhhh, you're the best, Sehunnie!” He stepped from one foot to the other, loving the praise.

 

“I saw how you responded to the question about your popularity. You are more than just EXO! Hyung, you have no idea how amazing you are, do you?” Sehun frowned at him.

 

Sehun stood up from his desktop, his new song still playing on repeat in the background. 

 

Junmyeon stared up at Sehun in surprise, momentarily stunned. “I would never have gotten that award if I weren't in EXO, Sehunnie. I need to be realistic.”

 

Sehun shook his head, wringing his hands in frustration for a moment before clasping Junmyeon by the shoulders. His hold was full of strengths but with an inert gentleness. 

“No hyung! You are amazing. You just are. Do you understand? Stop doubting yourself!” Sehun stared Junmyeon in the eye, as if to telepathically convince him of his own worth. 

 

Junmyeon gulped, his eyes were dilated in the dim lighting of the small room. Sehun’s eyes wandered from Junmyeon’s eyes to his mouth. 

 

Although Sehun had tried to make it obvious to Junmyeon for years that he liked him he never expected Junmyeon to spontaneously take the lead. Especially in this kind of situation. 

 

So he was quite shocked when Junmyeon seized Sehun by his neck and kissed him furiously. Their lips crashed against each other uncomfortably for a moment, the pressure too much, their breaths knocked out of them. 

Sehun grabbed Junmyeon's jaw to align their faces better, matching their movements. Junmyeon surprised him once more by biting Sehun's lower lip roughly and licking with the tip of his tongue at Sehun's lips. Sehun moaned, readily opening his mouth but Junmyeon didn't follow through. 

 

Junmyeon stepped away from Sehun. Hesitant. Seemingly shocked by his own action. Both men were panting loudly, out of breath.

 

Junmyeon's face showed his own surprise at himself and his insecurity. It was endearing to Sehun. And sexy.

 

Sehun stopped the other's imminent thought spiral, Junmyeon overthinking this situation, and dove in for another kiss hopeful to not get rejected.

 

It was magnificent.

 

Sehun expertly kissed Junmyeon, touching him everywhere he could, hissing at the damn clothing that was preventing him from feeling the soft skin below his hands. 

 

Junmyeon had no clear thoughts in his head anymore except for  _ More! _ and  _ Wow _ . They had danced around each other for years now. The tension rising and falling. But the timing was never right. Sehun had his strings of lovers and affairs while Junmyeon kept himself either busy with work or only allowed himself to date company-approved girls. Only as of late had Junmyeon even started to go out with Dongwan in a more-than-friends way, testing the waves. 

 

It was always either Sehun or Junmyeon who was unavailable. 

 

But something in Sehun’s eyes tonight had made Junmyeon cross the line.

 

Sehun had Junmyeon and himself out of suit and shirt in seconds and somehow they stumbled into the wall wearing only their underwear. This was unexpected but felt oh so good. Junmyeon could not get enough, sliding his hands over those deliciously broad shoulders he had looked at from afar so often. They were even better up close. He had touched them before. But never like this.

 

Sehun groaned when Junmyeon’s hand accidentally glided over Sehun’s tented shorts.

 

“Bedroom?” Sehun’s question came out in a raspy voice.

 

Junmyeon tensed, Sehun of course knew where the bedroom was located. No, this wasn't about directions, this was Sehun asking him whether he wanted to step this up. 

 

Junmyeon had never done this before with a guy but he had watched enough porn to know which steps were needed to actually get to that part of a relationship. He had been prepared to go home with Dongwan sometime and take baby steps towards it. Junmyeon was always so busy and also paranoid about his career. He had never dared to venture further with another man. 

 

But this was Sehun. His Sehunnie. Finally single. Finally available. Kissing him. 

 

Junmyeon was not going to fuck this up and lose his one opportunity at his wet dreams coming true. Junmyeon forced himself to relax, breathing out slowly.

He leaned in for another open-mouthed kiss and whispered “Follow me” at the smiling Sehun.

 

Sehun trailed slowly into Junmyeon’s bedroom, dropping his shorts and sitting on the bed with widely spread legs. Usually he was dragged into bed immediately as soon as he let his bed partners glance at his privates. Sehun liked to boast and he had nothing to be timid about.

 

This time however he saw Junmyeon gulping heavily. Junmyeon’s eyes wandered back and forth from appreciating Sehun’s fine figure and Junmyeon’s own shorts that he seemed hesitant to part with.

 

Sehun stopped himself in his tracks. He had gone on autopilot and forgotten that this was not another conquest for the night.

 

This was Junmyeon. 

 

Sehun started cursing internally. He remembered one of their midnight pillow talks in which Junmyeon had confessed his bisexuality to him and his inexperience with men. This was his hyung who might have no clue how to do this and who he was taking advantage over right this moment. 

 

The vanishing of Sehun’s smirk startled Junmyeon into quickly stepping out of his shorts and fetching supplies out of his nightstand. That was not what Sehun had been going for.

 

With two steps Sehun stopped Junmyeon and took lube and condoms out of the other's hands, dropping them carelessly onto the bed. He could feel Junmyeon’s hands trembling in his. Shit. He was such an asshole. 

 

“We can-”

 

“Shh,” Sehun grabbed Junmyeon into a tight hug. He tried not to react to the pleasantness of their naked bodies aligned like this. He needed to be there for Junmyeon and make him feel safe. He was not going to exploit him like he had been exploited himself as a young trainee.

 

Junmyeon leaned into him, pliant, but his bewilderment was obvious to Sehun.

 

“I want you, hyung,” Sehun moved them so that he could look into Junmyeon’s eyes. Still so very confused and stiff. 

“I really do. But I am not going to do anything that you don’t want me to. Understood?” Sehun did not break their eye contact until Junmyeon nodded slowly.

 

Sehun quickly kissed Junmyeon on the nose. “Good.” 

 

Junmyeon smiled at him with bright eyes for the first time since they had entered the bedroom. Sehun smiled back at the other man in his arms.

 

Sehun deliberately stepped away from Junmyeon, picking up his shorts but Junmyeon interrupted him when he tried to put them back on.

 

“Don’t,” Junmyeon stepped closer. “Please.” He rose on his toes, taking Sehun’s face in his hands. Junmyeon looked him in the eyes without saying anything. He slowly started kissing Sehun who only held back for a couple of seconds.

  
  


Both men were lying entangled across the bed, skin gliding over skin, mouths exploring. A competition who could coax more moans out of the other. Sehun interrupted his exploration of Junmyeon’s hips to grab the lube, squeezing a big drop onto his right when he felt Junmyeon going rigid under him again.

 

“It’s okay babe, relax,” Sehun kept his lubed hand apart from them, slowly nibbling on Junmyeon’s belly until he felt the other relax again. He would need to be sneaky to divert Junmyeon’s attention from his actions. With renewed ferociousness Sehun tackled Junmyeon’s hip and thigh, sucking little bruised from the outer, sturdier to the inner softer skin while he worked on himself quickly.

 

When he was ready Sehun grabbed the condom pack, with skilled movement he had it open and at the ready before Junmyeon had even realized what Sehun was doing.

 

“May I?” Sehun smirked at Junmyeon, holding the condom millimeters above Junmyeon’s hard dick.

 

“Me? You mean I should-?” Junmyeon scrunched up his face, millions of thoughts sliding over his face.

 

Sehun chuckled and interrupted him before Junmyeon could become all talk and no action. “Do you want to?”

 

Junmyeon nodded silently. Sehun moved up to simultaneously put the condom on Junmyeon and kiss him fervently. Sehun motioned Junmyeon to sit up and lean back against the headboard. Sehun put more lube on Junmyeon before he straddled Junmyeon's hips. He was so much taller than Junmyeon that he could cage in the other with his arms and tower above him. Sehun gave Junmyeon’s dick another testing tug before he aligned them. Sehun let himself down slowly, watching Junmyeon’s every movement. He wanted to make this as perfect for Junmyeon as he could.

 

Junmyeon’s eyes were filled with wonder, Sehun could see the emotions flying over his face. He loved that about Junmyeon, he did not hide himself when they were alone. They kissed again before Sehun slowly started to move up and down, holding Junmyeon’s hips down with an iron grip. He knew how hard it was to stay in control and he really did not want to get hurt accidentally.

 

Both groaned aloud when Sehun bottomed out. 

 

They sat motionless for a moment, both fighting to keep their calm.

 

“May I? Please, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon panted, his eyes blinking pleadingly. Sehun slowly released Junmyeon from his grip who started to move slowly. It was amazing, their alignment made Junmyeon touch Sehun's sweet spot perfectly. 

 

Sehun groaned at the pleasant friction. “Yes, you feel so good inside of me.” 

 

Junmyeon gasped for breath when Sehun started to move his ass up and down, quickly picking up the pace. Junmyeon’s dick slipped out almost to the tip before Sehun shoved himself down on it again. Skin slapped against skin. Junmyeon was blinking wildly, his cheeks rosy from the exertion and warmth. Sehun wondered how someone could look this adorable and sexy at the same time. Junmyeon opened his mouth and wet his own mouth with his tongue, the view making Sehun groan loudly. That tongue was his weak spot.

 

Junmyeon blinked at him in confusion for a moment before he realized what Sehun seemed to like. Junmyeon teased with the tip of his tongue, amused at Sehun’s eyes zeroing in on it. Sehun ground his ass into Junmyeon’s hard dick in return.

 

Junmyeon slowly extended his tongue, showing Sehun just how long it was. When Junmyeon eventually bend towards him and licked a drop of sweat from his chest it was over for Sehun.

 

With a stream of curses and encouragement Sehun spilled himself over Junmyeon’s belly in seconds. Sehun’s involuntary clenching around Junmyeon brought the other to climax on the same wave.

 

They sank into each other breathing heavily, their foreheads resting against each other. They didn’t move or speak for a while, both caught up in post-orgasmic haze.

 

The first to speak was Junmyeon. “That was- amazing,” Junmyeon stared up at Sehun with worship in his eyes.

 

“You are amazing, hyung,” Sehun kissed him on the brow, smiling down at the other man affectionately.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Should you have read my non-EXO fics you might have seen that I plagiarized myself - I confess - I recycled one of my old non-EXO fics and used it as a basis. Hope you enjoyed it anyways!


End file.
